Josh Dun is Too Pretty
by I 3 Magnus Bane
Summary: Tyler can't keep his eyes off of Josh and it gets him into a shit load of trouble at school. Joshler fluff, high school AU. (This is the updated version without all of the crap inside it)


A/N: Guys I'm sorry this story was posted all fucked up. I just copied it from my AO3 account and didn't bother previewing it or anything before I posted it, and then i was getting reviews telling me to fic it but I just thought they thought it was a crap story. Also kudos to ToQuoteShakespeare because they read everything despite all of the random crap mixed in /div

'He's such an adorable human,' Tyler thought dreamily, head resting on his hand as he stared at Joshua Dun, a goofy smile on his face. 'He looks so cute with that red eyeshadow. I wish he wore it every day, and that I could see it better.' Tyler always had to sit at the back with the rest of the 'cool kids' whereas Josh sat around the middle, not super eager, but also taking notes and rarely chatting to anyone.

"...Joseph. Mr Joseph!" The teacher's stern voice called out. Tyler snapped out of his daze, his head shooting up, the sudden moving jerking him off balance, so he nearly fell out of his chair. Everyone was looking at him, including Josh, which probably meant he had seen him staring at him with a stupid, love-struck expression on his face. "If you are quite done staring at Mr Dun, you can answer question 5." Okay, Tyler was pretty sure teachers couldn't say things like that. He could feel a blush rising up his neck as the students around him sniggered. Josh looked embarrassed as well, but he was smirking almost confidently. Tyler could be confident too - he was expected to be confident.

"What if I'm not quite done? Frankly, I could stare all day," Tyler said before he could think twice, ending his comment with a wink directed at Josh. His classmates seemed both amused and confused. Tyler didn't blame them, nobody knew he was gay. Hell, Tyler didn't even know if he was gay. Josh was just really pretty.

The teacher wasn't amused by his comment and gave an irritated 'humph' before speaking up again. "Mr Joseph, I'm sure everyone would appreciate it if you separated your personal life with your school work, and you answered question number 5!" The teacher seemed mad. And it didn't seem as if she was going to calm down - the page Tyler was on didn't even have questions.

"Er... What page are we on?" Tyler asked sheepishly, the teachers glare becoming furious.

"Which page are you on, Mr Joseph?" The teacher demanded, and Tyler quickly checked his page number.

"Number 263?" He hoped he wasn't too far behind. From the snickers that followed his accidental question, he assumed his hopes were moot.

"We're up to page 394. We changed unit during class, as we finished the unit on World War II, unless you're still having trouble with that, Mr Joseph," the teacher's voice had gone scarily calm.

"No, sorry. I was, um, distracted," Tyler said, cringing. The class were amused by the scene, and Tyler could feel himself beginning to blush. He was meant to be the cool, confident guy who hung out with the jocks and dated the hot girls. He was meant to be pro at everything, and answer the teacher cockily when called one. But really, he was only a pro at imperfections. He was insecure, and couldn't handle speaking out to teachers. He cared too much what people thought.

"Lovely display during History, dear Tyler. I thoroughly enjoyed it," Vic said, smirking, as he slid into the seat opposite Tyler in the cafeteria. Tyler groaned loudly, resting his head on the table as the rest of the guys came over.

"Shut up," Tyler moaned, his voice distorted slightly due to the table. "I couldn't help it. He's so cute, I wanna lick his face."

"That's really weird," Jack commented, snagging Alex's Apple juice and switching it out for his orange.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Vic asked, craning his neck to try and spot Josh in the sea of students spread out through the cafeteria.

"Don't be ridiculous, there's no way he would say yes. I barely even know him."

"Dude, you've been pining over him for months now. Don't even try to deny it," Vic added on when he saw Tyler raise his head and open his mouth to interrupt him. "Ask him out."

"Yeah, right," Tyler huffed. "I'll ask him out if you ask out his friend that you keep talking about." Tyler was sure that Vic wouldn't ask out Kellin. He had had the opportunity enough times, and never did. There was no chance.

"Fine," Vic said stubbornly, standing up. "Only to prove how good of a friend I am. I am facing possible rejection to get you a boyfriend." With that, he marched over to where Kellin and Josh were sitting, having spotted them when trying to seek out Josh.

"I can't believe this," Mike, Vic's brother, muttered. "I try for weeks to convince him to ask out Kellin, and you manage it in one sentence." Nobody was really paying attention to Mike though. All eyes were on Vic - and not just from their table. Vic had, for some crazy reason, decided that a dramatic serenade was key to Kellin going out with him, and was in the process of thoroughly amusing everyone on the surrounding tables. It wasn't that Vic had a bad voice - his voice was actually quite brilliant. It was just that Vic seemed to think that 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Rick Astley was the perfect choice for the situation. Kellin looked horrified, whereas Josh seemed to be trying to contain his laughter, unlike everyone at Tyler's table, who were nearly crying with laughter. Tyler wished he could see the funny side, but this meant that Tyler had to ask out Josh.

Vic came back not too long after, a smug look on his face, although Tyler hadn't heard him finish the song.

"Guess who has a date this Friday," he said, not even bothering to phrase it as a question.

"How did you manage that?" Jack demanded, wiping away the last of his tears from laughing so hard.

"He said that he would go on as many dates as it took for me to stop." Tyler snorted, unable to help himself, making Vic turn to him.

"Your turn, lover boy. Get your pretty ass over there and ask Josh for his hand in marriage." Tyler's stomach dropped, the nerves too much. He never should have made that deal.

"Not now," he said cautiously. "Not with everyone around. I don't want it to be too embarrassing when he says no and crushes my soul." So the rest of the guys allowed Tyler some time to figure out how to get Josh on his own. Although, as it turns out, that wasn't difficult in the slightest.

"Hey, wanna make out?" Josh asked, Tyler only noticing him when he closed his locker, having just pulled out his maths textbook. Tyler just stared at him for a moment.

"What?" He asked, sure he had misheard.

"Well, you know, you kept staring at me during history, so I figured you would be cool with skipping maths as well. At least this time you can actually act on your impossibly unending lust for me," Josh smirked.

"I - I don't have an impossibly unending-" Tyler spluttered before being cut off.

"Anyway, there's an empty janitor's closet not far from here, not to be cliche or anything, but I'm totally up for going there to make out. You up for it?" As if Tyler could say no.

"Fuck," Tyler groaned as Josh bit his neck slightly, running his tongue over the mark immediately after. "Lips, now." Tyler knew it wasn't the hottest thing he could be saying during a make out session, but he needed Josh to go back to kissing him. Which he thankfully did. Josh nibbled on Tyler's bottom lips, making Tyler groan into his mouth. Tyler fought for dominance as Josh pressed his tongue into his mouth, but gave up quickly and let Josh do whatever he wanted. He wasn't objecting to anything that was going on. Tyler was suddenly very aware of Josh's hand, which was inching towards Tyler trousers. He ran his hand over the bulge in his trousers, making Tyler let out an embarrassing whimper. Josh grinned at him and moved his hand to undo the button of his trousers. Tyler nodded slightly, letting Josh know that it was okay.

The door burst open as Josh was pulling down Tyler's fly. The vice principle burst in, face purple with rage. "You two!" He yelled, pointed a threatening finger towards Tyler and Josh. Tyler was horrified, and scrambled to do his pants back on, whereas Josh looked bemused. Nothing really seemed to bother Josh. "With me!" The vice principle marched out of the janitors closet, Tyler and Josh having no choice but to follow him. It was painfully obvious what they had been doing, with their ruffled hair and partially unbuttoned shirts, and the giant hickey Tyler had left on Joshed neck. He had been quite proud of it at the time.

To make matters even worse, the classes had been dismissed, so most, if not all, students were in the hallways, and got to watch as Tyler and Josh were marched to the principles office. The vice principle led them through a route that passed right by Tyler's friends, who were obviously able to put two and two together, and let out loud wolf whistles as the two students passed by them. Tyler was quick to flip them off, an act that was thankfully unseen by the vice principle.

They soon reached the principle, who seemed unreasonably appalled by their actions.

"I'm going to have to call in your parents," the principle said, seeming almost sorry about it. For the first time since meeting him, Josh looked uneasy.

"No, please, Mr Henroach, my parents don't know that I'm gay. I don't want them to find out this way," Josh pleaded. Tyler hadn't even thought of that. He didn't know how his mother was going to react to the fact that he was caught making out with a guy. He could only hope she wasn't too mad.

Tyler's mother may have been the most embarrassing parent that anyone could ever have. She had sat there, with the principle, her son, Josh, and Josh's parents, and laughed herself into a state of tears when she heard what Tyler had done. Tyler hid his face in his hands, groaning weakly.

"Well," Kelly said, wiping under her eyes and attempting to fix her make-up. "I suppose I owe your father $5."

"You bet on - oh my god," Tyler muttered, sliding down further in his chair. Josh's parents didn't seem amused with how Kelly was acting.

"I'm disappointed that you didn't tell us you have a boyfriend," Josh's mother said. Josh looked guilty, and shot a look at Tyler, who knew what it meant. No need to make the situation worse by telling Josh's mother that they weren't dating, they just nearly had sex in a janitor's closet. Tyler caught his mother's eye, who seemed to know exactly what was going on somehow, and found it hysterical.

"I insist on having - Tyler, is it? - over for dinner soon. If he's important enough to miss school for, he is obviously important enough to meet us formally." Great. Tyler would have to go through an uncomfortable dinner with Josh's family, who assumed they were dating.

"Well, that's something that can be arranged another time. Tyler and Josh won't be facing a suspension, but this is their first and only warning, and they will have to partake in a weeks worth of detentions," the principle explained. Tyler thought it was a little harsh, and his mother seemed to as well, but Josh's father was nodding, agreeing with what the principle was saying.

The parents thanked the principle and left, bidding their children goodbye, and having a discussion on their way out, most likely about Tyler going to Josh's house for dinner. Tyler and Josh were dismissed and instructed to go to their classes - actually, this time.

There was a slightly awkward moment as the two boys made their way to their respective classes, which were thankfully close to each other.

"So, uh, we might as well date now, mightn't we?" Josh asked, slightly nervously. Tyler nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I mean, our parents already think we are. The school has some information. May as well," Tyler shrugged, trying not to look too eager. Josh looked relieved. They arrived at Tyler's class and stopped outside the door.

"I'll give you my number next time I see you," Josh said, and Tyler nodded. They simply looked t each other for a moment, both unsure what to do, before Josh pecked Tyler's lips and turned. Tyler grinned and turned towards the door, hand on the handle. "Wait, Tyler. Why did you keep staring at me during class?" Josh was smirking again. He obviously knew some variation of Tyler's answer, but seemed to be seeking confirmation.

"Because you're a really fucking adorable human."


End file.
